Monedas y billetes Smash
No confundir con las monedas que se usan en la lotería y el lanzamonedas. Las monedas y billetes Smash o Dinero Smash (Smash Coins and Bills en inglés; ''コイン、お札 Koin, Okane'' lit. Monedas, dinero en japonés) son objetos que aparecen solamente en el modo batalla por monedas. Este dinero tiene el símbolo de la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] impreso en él. Durante las batallas por monedas, los jugadores pueden conseguir estos objetos golpeando a un rival, sacando fuera de la pantalla a los oponentes y en diferentes contenedores. Cuando un jugador sale fuera de la pantalla, una gran cantidad de monedas (y billetes en el caso de Super Smash Bros. Brawl) aparecen impulsados desde donde fue sacado el personaje. Cuando el personaje pierde una vida en Super Smash Bros. Melee, pierde la mitad de dinero que tenía antes de perder. En cambio, a partir de Super Smash Bros. Brawl, el jugador perderá la mitad del dinero que posea hasta que alcance a poseer 200 monedas; a partir de esta cantidad, solo le serán retiradas 100 monedas. En Super Smash Bros. Melee hay monedas de oro, plata y cobre, que valen 10, 5 y 1 punto respectivamente. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl, se introdujeron los Billetes Smash, cambiando los valores anteriores de las monedas: las monedas de oro valen 6, las de plata 3 y y las de bronce 1; en cambio, un billete vale 10 puntos. Esta cantidad saldrá de los personajes según la potencia con la que hayan sido golpeados. Descripción de los trofeos En Super Smash Bros. Melee Español right|90px :Monedas SMASH :Estas monedas se usan en el modo de combate Coin de Super Smash Bros. Melee. Las monedas de oro valen diez puntos, las de plata valen cinco y las de cobre sólo uno. Golpea a un oponente y empezará a perder monedas. Si te lanzan KO fuera de la pantalla, perderás la mitad de tus monedas. Cuando se agote el tiempo, el jugador que tenga más monedas será el ganador. :*''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' Inglés :Smash Coins :These coins are used in Super Smash Bros. Melee Coin Battle mode. The gold coins are worth ten points, silver are worth five, and the copper are worth one. Hit an opponent and coins will come raining down. If you're knocked off the screen, you'll lose half of your coins. Once time's up, the player with the most coins wins. :*''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (12/01) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Desbloquear: Jugar 10 batallas por monedas. Español right|90px :Monedas Smash :Aparecen por cada tortazo propinado a un rival en los combates por monedas. El que cuente con el mayor número de monedas al final del combate se llevará el gato al agua. Las hay de bronce, plata y oro; valen uno, tres y seis puntos respectivamente. Cuanto más fuerte sea el ataque, más valiosas serán las monedas que salgan. No se pierden al encajar golpes. :*''NGC: Super Smash Bros. Melee'' :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Inglés :Smash Coins :Items that appear each time you smack an opponent in a Coin Battle. The person who has the most coins when the game ends is the winner. There are gold, silver, and bronze coins, which are worth six, three, and one point respectively. Attacks that cause the most damage also produce the most valuable coins. You don't lose coins when you take damage. :*''GCN: Super Smash Bros. Melee'' :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' En Super Smash Bros. 4 Versión américana right|90px :Monedas (moneda Smash) :En los combates por monedas lo que cuenta es llenarse los bolsillos recogiendo las monedas que suelten los rivales al ser derrotados. Hay tres tipos: las de bronce valen 1 punto; las de plata, 3; y las de oro, 6. Cuanto más fuerte ataques a un oponente, ¡mejores monedas soltará! :*''NGC: Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (12/2001) :*''Wii U: Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' Versión europea :Moneda :En los combates por monedas lo que cuenta es llenarse los bolsillos recogiendo las monedas que sueltan los rivales al atacarlos. Las hay de tres tipos: las de bronce valen 1 punto; las de plata, 3; y las de oro, 6. Cuanto más fuerte atices a un oponente, ¡mejores monedas soltará! :*''NGC: Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (05/2002) :*''Wii U: Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' Nombre en otros idiomas Véase también